Misery is my Hero
by MikaAkuma
Summary: Akuma is a wanted criminal by her own nation. Banished by the Fire Nation, she scours the world in hopes to purify her's and her nation's sins with her companion Tenki, who is from the Northern Water Tribe. As her destiny is intertwined with the Avatar's destiny, she is forced to answer her own question: Do others decide who you are, or can you take fate into your own hands?
1. Chapter 1

The harbours were completely packed today. The salty air stung the morning breeze as life bustled effortlessly. Street hecklers howled at the crowds, dirty characters stumbled around intoxicated, and a large fight broke out on every corner: Filth, these streets are filled with them. I barely pay any attention to the criminals around me and simply starred at my feet as I walked. I could feel curious and threatening eyes glue onto me as I passed small kiosks and restaurants, since my hooded head doesn't give the best impression of my intentions. From behind me I could hear a pair of feet grumpily dragging themselves across the dirt; Tenki was not impressed with our elongated stay. I attempted to ignore his whining actions all morning, but there was only so much I could passively act upon before things became forward.

"Akuma… You said we were only going to stay here one night! It's been three!" Tenki, my travelling partner for about a year, sighed from behind me as he scurried to catch up to me, "We have all of our supplies, we've talked to the locals, we've looked through all the shops for scrolls and books! Why are we still here?"

I shot a quick glance at Tenki before returning to my feet. To be totally honest, I didn't have a reason to stay. Tenki was correct, everything that I had to do was completed, and therefore, we could leave. Yet here I stay. Maybe it was because I was getting tired of travelling, or I enjoyed the company, or maybe I found a place that I truly belong. Like everyone around me, I was an outcast, fugitive, and criminal. In this crime infested town, I guess I could say I've found my kin as much as I hate to admit it. Tenki could go on without me, if he really wanted to, but he doesn't know the way. He would be lost without me and surely die in attempt to return to the Northern Water Tribe. He doesn't want to return home just yet, but without a purpose like escorting me across the world, where would he go?

"I'm getting hungry, can we stop and eat something?"

"We had breakfast an hour ago."

"But I didn't eat it! You know I don't like fire-flakes, that's what Fire Nation people eat. I want sea food!" Tenki grabbed my shoulder to point me towards the fish stand that wasn't too far off.

I sighed out, and finally gave in. I reached into my pocket and sadly handed Tenki over a fistful of coins. Chuckling, he ran to the cooked octopus, which finally gave me a moment of peace. I turned away from him and leaned on a nearby pole to watch the scenery pass and change. Filth was definitely the right word to call this place, but also eclectic, ethical and maybe even cultural. Vendors sold curios from all over the world (places I've already seen), different nations and nationalities all gathered as one in one location, and not to mention every passing citizen had a different story and talent. I was no different, since my story was a long one. My talents are quite simple: I know how to survive in the wild, I practice bending forms from all over the world, and I'm an ex Yuyan archer. I have a way to survive, a purpose, and a defence, and that's all I need. My past and my future mean nothing to me, only that I survive.

Tenki skipped back to me with a skewered grilled octopus, his shaggy ponytail oscillated back and forth with every step. I rolled my eyes at the simplicity of my companion and looked towards the ocean. I've never really been a fan of the water, but it does have its calming effects. It had an interesting contrast with the tenseness on shore here at this bay, but then again, the world is full of opposites. As an example, Tenki comes from the Northern Water Tribe, while I come from the capital of the Fire Nation. Tenki is an esteemed warrior and is well known among his people as being fearless, while I'm a wanted fugitive with a large bounty on my head. Another one is that he has quite the thick scull, but I'm very sharp. He is a bender, and I'm not. Well, that's what I want to believe.

"All right, I'm fed and happy, so are we ready to hit the open road again?" He sounded more hopeful now, like the octopus gave him a new attitude.

I glanced over at the young warrior and flashed a smirk, "Yeah, let's get going to Ban Sing Se."

Just as I finished the last syllable, a large commotion broke out from beside us. Instinctively I reached for my bow strung on my back and glared towards the fight. A child's voice was the first thing that caught my attention as a small group of three ran from a horde of pirates. I cursed under my breath at the pure evilness of the situation: no matter what was happening, a dangerous group of pirates should never be hunting kids. Tenki caught on as well as a wave of ocean water lifted him off the ground and into action, freezing a few strangling pirates where they stood. A frozen path marked where Tenki travelled and I used it as quick transportation as I pinned any pirates Tenki missed with my bow and arrow.

"I'll follow the kids, Tenki. You clear a path for us to get out of the harbour, okay?" I barked out.

"Okay, don't be long, and be safe!"

I leaped on to a nearby kiosk and used it as a stool to get on top of the roofs. All I had to do was follow the pirates from above to find the group of kids, seems too easy. By peacefully travelling the world and quietly finishing my studies, my violent, action seeking side was completely ignore. It was almost exhilarating to be in action again, my bow was getting dusty and my life had almost become stagnant. Any pirates that crossed my elevated path were quickly pinned with a few arrows as I journeyed to the group of kids. When I found them, they were cornered in a dead end by a small group of pirates, which made the situation look grim. I leaped down from above and with two swift kicks, the threat was banished for a moment. With bow in hand, I silently motioned for them to follow. Of course, at first they seemed reluctant to trust me; a hooded, armed stranger was beckoning them to trust them. They fearfully glanced up at me, in ready positions as if I was going to attack them at any moment. Instead, I stood perfectly still and returned their intense gaze.

"Those are Fire Nation clothes! She probably works for Zuko!" The young water tribe boy pointed accusingly at me.

I looked down at my clothing and took note of the first expression I was probably giving them. I don't think I was winning any brownie points with this group. Finally, the bald monk ran to my side, although the oldest male made a few noises of protest.

"I don't think so, we would've done something by now… We should follow her," The bald one turned to me and attempted to look under my hood, "I think if she did all this effort without attacking us, we can trust her."

I just simply nodded to him and turned to the exit of the alley; Tenki should have cleared the docks for us by now. The girl from the Water Tribe joined the bald monk afterwards, and I could feel a worrisome glance on my back. I wouldn't trust me either if someone were to show up like this. With a large sigh, the older boy trailed behind. Everyone was on board, so it was time to take off. I lead them through my path of pinned pirates, who were still groaning and writhing around to escape. The group looked at my work in awe before the girl of the group finally peeped out.

"Who are you?"

"… A friend." I simply stated before finally reaching the main streets once more.

Tenki was waiting for us, arms covered in water and ready to attack. I heard a few gasps from behind me and mentions of a 'waterbender' cooed from the group. Tenki nodded in my direct and smiled to the group of kids. I quickly took note of the emptied docks with the exception of the frozen pirates. I joined Tenki and motioned towards the exit of the docks. Just as I was getting ready to lead my party through to safety, a large roar echoed from above. I loaded my bow once more and looked to the sky.

"Appa! I knew a bison whistle would come in handy!" The monk leaped out in joy.

Appa? What's an Appa? A monstrous beast seemed to float down from the sky and plopped down beside the small group of kids. Tenki's mouth dropped as my eyes widened; this was a Sky Bison. I've only ever read about them when I studied the airbenders, but I thought they were extinct. That's when it hit me. How didn't I recognize the arrow tattoos sooner? This wasn't just some simple monk, it was the last airbender: The avatar.

"What the hell is that?!" Tenki whispered harshly into my ear as the water around his arms fell off in pure shock.

The group was all loaded onto the back of this giant creature as the pirates began to unpin themselves from the brick walls. Tenki and I began to prepare for battle once more when the distinct peep of the avatar caught my attention. I looked up to see the group looking expectantly at me and my companion.

"You coming?" The avatar grinned goofly in my direction and offered an open hand.

I couldn't help but smile. With a large leap, I landed in the saddle of the giant beast right beside the Water Tribe boy, who drew his sword at me with a yelp. Tenki waterbended himself with a large wave from the ocean and the beast took off. I made sure to keep my hood in place as the winds picked up around us from our flight. It was most exhilarating and scary to be so high up, and Tenki looked over the edge with pure joy. As I watched the scenery below grow smaller and smaller, I turned my attention back to the company that had saved my skin, just as I have theirs. They were all starring at me with a look that could both be terrified and curious (Tenki was completely oblivious to them). I felt a little small in the cross-hairs of their stares, but it was to be expected; Fire Nation weren't exactly keen on helping rebellions (especially the avatar) in this day and age. The older boy finally broke the ice and waved his sward in my direction.

"All right, I'll be the first person to say it. What are you planning, Fire Nation?"

"Sokka be nice!" The girl slapped his sword away, "I'm sorry Miss, you'll have to excuse my brother. It's just that… Well…"

I raised a hand, and Sokka jumped, drawing his sword once more, "I understand. My people have been more than just brutal over the past one hundred years. But I promise you, I don't consider myself part of them any more."

"Yeah, she's the best Fire Nation girl you'll ever meet!" Tenki finally rolled himself back into the saddle and grinned flirtatiously at the Water Tribe girl, "My name is Tenki, from the Northern Water Tribe. You know, the north pole, really icy and really cold, so you have to keep close to stay warm," Tenki wrapped a slacked arm around the girl, who blushed and politely brushed him off, "And that's Akuma, me and her have been everywhere together! You could call us best friends." I raised a skeptical eye at Tenki; Was he gloating about me?

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, just stop for a second," Sokka interrupted the moment and pointed at me once more, "So you're telling me that you're from the Fire Nation, and you're from the Water Tribe… And you're friends?!"

Tenki laughed out full-heartedly and patted Sokka on the shoulder, "Of course, Nations don't define who you are! Plus, I owe Akuma as much. She did save my life after all!"

Now the attention was back on me, which was never something I found pleasure in. I sunk back down into my cloak and averted my eyes elsewhere. I could've guessed as much that the group wouldn't approve of me right away, so I should be thankful to have Tenki around to vouch for me. At this very second, Tenki was making things worse for me.

"Well, we're heading to the North Pole! Maybe you guys can come with us?" The girl exclaimed happily and looked back and forth from us.

"Yeah! Tenki could teach us waterbending," The monk exclaimed before catching himself slightly, "I'm sorry, my name is Aang, and I'm the avatar. And this is Katara and Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe. We're going to the North Pole so that me and Katara can find a master to teach us waterbending."

"Well, I'm no master, not in the slightest, but I can show you what I know. It certainly has been awhile since I've been home…" Tenki turned to me with the largest, most innocent eyes I've ever seen him muster, "Do you think we can go?"

I rolled my eyes at my apparent 'best friend', before finally caving in, "If they'd allow us to travel with them, I don't see a problem."

The group let out a joyful noise before beginning to chatter amongst themselves about all the wonders they've experienced. The three Water Tribe citizens discussed cultural matters such as food, dances, the winters, and hilarious stories relating to their means of living. Although they were all interested in these stories, the main point of discussion was waterbending and the North Pole. Katara and Aang seemed more than mesmerized by Tenki's description of the Northern Water Tribe and the benders that lived there. He raved about the glorious buildings of ice, the cultural hub of feasts, and the waterbenders that practised in front of the temple each day. Tenki answered all he could and seemed to bask in the attention he was receiving, while I faded into the background. Rarely anyone would shoot me a glance, even though Aang would smile in my direction every once and while. I was fine with him receiving all the attention, since I was in no mood to be answering any questions about myself. My past, my culture, and my life were for me to know, and no one else.

We eventually landed in a clearing to set up camp. Everyone began to split up to complete their duties, while Tenki and I stood awkwardly together. I looked over at him while he was glancing at me; we both had the same twisted feeling in our hearts. Katara looked over at Tenki and flashed a scroll in his direction: a waterbending scroll. This must've been the reason that the pirates were chasing them. My friend took the hint and was happy to show the two inexperienced waterbenders how to move through the motions, which left me alone with Sokka. I looked over at the boy, expecting to see him glaring at me, but instead, he ignored my existence. He rolled out the Water Tribe coloured sleeping bags around a make shift fire pit and began to unload the saddle, completely unaware of my curious gaze. You could say I was used to this kind of treatment, but it still stung every time. Even though I didn't consider myself a part of those tyrants any-more the guilt of their plan still clings to me with a bad omen. With a sigh, I drew my bow and headed towards the forest; the least I could do for them is collect some game.

I returned at sunset with three rabbits and a grouse hanging over my back. Along the way, I was able to find some useful herbs, mushrooms, a few legumes, and a decent amount of berries by following the wild life and reading the appropriate signs. By living in the woods and on the run for about four years now, I've been able to teach myself how to successfully live off the land without ever returning to a market. My readings helped me identify what was edible and special tricks in finding these hidden treasures, but when you're twelve years old and completely alone, you learn quickly. The shadows were long and lazy on the grass, and when I returned to camp, the emotion broke out.

Tenki was the first to shoot up onto his feet and grab me by the shoulder, "Akuma! Where have you been? What have you been up to? You can't go off running away like that and not tell anyone! Do you have any idea how-"

I brushed past him and dropped my game in front of the fire. After, I emptied out my quiver, which carried all of my other findings, to make a delectable pill in front of the burning coals. The gang looked down at the food, amazed with what I've returned with, and back up at me with a look of gratitude mixed with curiosity. Sokka was the most gleeful; his mouth was filled with saliva as he gushed over the meat I've returned with.

"Sorry that there isn't more, I thought this would be a good start." I mumbled out and returned my arrows, which were transported by hand while the food occupied the quiver, to its appropriate location.

Katara looked up at me with a slight smile, "Thank you, Akuma. This is more than enough, since you did save us today."

I quietly knelled beside the food and drew a dagger to begin skinning the game, "I can prepare supper too if you like, and it would be my honour to serve the avatar and his friends." The avatar turned away when I began to work the meat.

"I can help too, I can't ask any more more of you today." Katara seemed to be the friendliest to me, which both cautioned me and gave me a gratifying feeling.

Tenki crafted himself a comfortable sitting area out of a nearby boulder and closed his eyes, "I guess I'm not the only one who owes Akuma a life dept anyone…" He cracked open one eye towards me with a smug grin.

I glared intensely at the waterbender; I knew exactly what he was doing. Tenki was attempting to bring interest into my personal life, and I didn't approve. Sadly, it worked. Aang shot up and airbended himself beside the eldest boy with a look of wonder. Even Sokka shot Tenki a curious look to hear the tale of how an evil entity like a Fire Nation girl could save a good-natured soul like Tenki. I groaned out and pretended like nothing was happening: Just concentrate on the meat, Akuma, don't skin Tenki…

"So what happened at the North Pole, Tenki? How did you two meet?" Aang's eyes glittered with eagerness.

"Ooooh so you want to know the story? Well, it's a long one! But if you insist," Tenki smiled in his direction as I hissed at him, "All right, this took place about a year ago… It was late at night, in the middle of summer, which was the only time you could venture out into the night at the North Pole, since nights could freeze a person in seconds. I was on the outskirts of Water Tribe city, beyond the walls and completely alone. That's where I went to practice waterbending in peace, where no one could tell me otherwise. Under the moon my bending is more powerful, so of course I felt cockier than in the day time, but it was something about that night that made me feel like I was invincible. That night I decided that I could battle the ocean's currents and tides, so I waterbended myself onto the open water. I skipped from ice block to ice block, bending giant waves as I went. The ocean fought hard, but I fought harder. It seemed like I was winning before I slipped up and a rogue wave took me by surprise. Splash! It was tall than any wave I have ever seen. It took me completely underwater, and the chill frozen me immediately. I thought I was a goner. But the next thing I knew, I was in a medical hut. My skin was frost bitten and cold, but somehow I was alive. That's when I noticed a cloaked Fire Nation citizen in the corner of the hut. Apparently she had been camping out outside the Water Tribe city and was studying waterbenders from a far. She was watching me that night and saw me go under. She dove in after me, risking her own life to save mine, almost lost hers in the process and miraculously dragged me back into the city. We both got immediate medical attention, and the girl was now an honoured guest in the Water Tribe: a hero! In the medical hut, she introduced herself as Akuma, and ever since then, I've sworn my life to protect hers. Akuma told me that my services weren't needed and couldn't burden me with any tasks, but I was persistent. I owe her as much, since the way she saved me was an absolute miracle. I promised that I would follow her around the world on her personal quest, and in return, she promised that once her task was completed, she'd return me safely to the Northern Water Tribe."

The tone of the camp was one of pure awe. By now, all the three kids were gathered around the makeshift story teller (who by the way missed many important details of the day). I was left alone by the fire, cursing under my breath as I stirred and fried the vegetarian soup and seasoned rabbit. I didn't want the group to think of me as some hero, something that I wish to become but not near completely. I do good deeds for no reason, but also to restore my honour and my name. This was not heroic; I thought of it more cowardly. A true hero would exclaim to the world what a great person he was; he would have millions looking up to him as a role model, and never be scared to show his face. This was something I could never be. And the more I thought to myself, the more I realized that this notion was maybe never attainable. I'll always be hidden in the shadows.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Aang gushed, "And you've been friends ever since?"

"And they just let her into the Water Tribe? Without any questioning? Without any suspicions?" Sokka finally caught onto the flaws in Tenki's story as he suspiciously demanded answers.

"No. After I brought Tenki into the city, they put me into solitary confinement so that they could interrogate me. They asked me why I was around their city, how I was able to hide from them, and if there was any other Fire Nation spies around. I told them I was there to learn, that it wasn't too hard to hide from them, and I wasn't a spy. The elders talked amongst themselves as rumours spread around the city of my great heroic act. No non-waterbender was ever able to dive as deeply as I did to save someone before, so I was a legend. That helped convince them to allow me to stay in the Northern Water Tribe, and the other half was Tenki's convincing. He followed me around like a baby turtle duck and offered to escort me around the town as I studied waterbending. When I was finished my work, I was a welcomed guest in the Water Tribe and I could return whenever I wanted," I scooped out the charred rabbit from the frying pan and placed it on a large leaf, "And supper is done."

The group starred at me in absolute shock; I'm guessing that's the most they've ever heard me speak before since they've met me. Sokka's expression told me he was a bit more convinced by our ridiculous tale, while Tenki gave me a victorious grin. He finally got me to talk. With my mention of food, the group migrated back towards the fire to happily pick at the food I've prepared. Aang looked pleased that I left out meat from the stew, which I tool a mental note of Aang's vegetarianism. Sokka ended up devouring three servings of rabbits and soup, so his mouth was too busy to bombard me with questions. I ended up having to fry another rabbit to keep up with the demand from both Sokka and Tenki; and here I thought one Water Tribe boy was enough to keep me busy.

The rest of the evening pasted by uneventfully since the others fell into a food coma after dinner. The sounds of happy bellies and deep sleeping filled the air as I quietly watched the fire turn into coals. For some reason, my eyes didn't feel tired. The events of today ran through my head like a movie, every word, every smile, everything. I never thought when I woke up this morning I would be adventuring with the avatar by the time the sun set. For all I knew, the avatar was dead, but somehow, my destiny was intertwined with his. The reason that I was with him was still unclear, but the twisted weather of my life seemed to be clearing. I laid my head down on the grass and watched the dwindling sparks explode into the midnight air. Something told me that tomorrow was going to be a long day, now that I'm in with the avatar. I'll need all the energy I can muster to keep the avatar safe.


	2. Chapter 2

The chattering of a lemur woke me from a very light sleep. My eyes opened to the Avatar's pet lemur, I think his name was Momo, leaping and flaying in front of me. It was as if he was trying to get my attention, so I stirred to try to silence him; he was going to wake up the entire camp. I reached out to try and pet him, but he flew up and glided over to Katara's empty sleeping bag. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and hoisting myself up with one elbow, the situation started to sink in. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon, but Katara was gone. I cursed under my breath and strung my bow and quiver back over my shoulder; something tells me this wasn't good.

Momo seemed satisfied now that I was awake and made three small turns on Katara's sleeping bag before falling back asleep. I smiled slightly in his direction before looking towards the river. If there was any reason for Katara to leave, it would be to practice waterbending in secret. I saw a small smoke stack slithering over the tops of the trees, which immediately struck suspicion in my heart. Why would Katara have started a fire? At that moment, it was solidified in my mind that if she was down there by the river, she was in danger, and if she wasn't, then our entire camp might be. I looked back at the others sleeping before turning my back; they won't be able to keep quiet enough if stealth is require. I leaped towards the nearest branch and pulled myself high before leaping from one branch to the next. Being high in the trees I will be completely concealed in the leaves, and if there are attackers, I can safely assess the situation. As the river drew nearer, voices grew louder. I slowed my pace and became extra careful to not disturb any leaves. The voices didn't belong to a young girl, but big, burly men. Cursing under my breath, I crawled to the edge of the forest to get a better look at the situation.

I was right, Katara was in danger. She was a few yards away from me tied up to a tree, a tree that was solitary and too far for me to jump. I recognized the criminals that guarded the Water Tribe girl as the pirates that attacked them earlier. As an even more interesting turn of events, I spied a Fire Nation ship docked next to the pirate ship. Strange, I didn't expect the pirates to be friends with the ones who control the sea borders. Rolling my eyes, I racked my brain for some version of a good idea. Sadly, there was only one that was coming to mind. From my quiver, I drew an arrow and quietly loaded it to my bow. I always hated wasting arrows, but this was a necessary loss. My arrow shot straight into a bush on the other side of Katara, which caught the attention of the two pirates that were guarding her. Just as I planned, the criminals drew their weapons and left to go investigate. It was a small opening, but it would have to do as I slowly slid down the trunk. Thankfully, I always keep a spare dagger strapped to my thigh just for these occasions: Getting captured, losing my bow in battle, out hunting and I forget my skinning knife, and other emergencies. I made sure to keep to the shadows in the low morning sun before quietly reaching the back of the tree. Katara gasped and frantically tried to look around the trunk to see who came to her rescue.

"Aang? Sokka? Is that you?" Katara harshly whispered.

"No, it's me, Akuma." I drew my blade and sawed at the rope.

I'm sure I was the last person she expected to see, but I would have to do. I didn't have to see Katara's face to know that she was grinning from ear to ear. I wasn't entirely sure why the Fire Nation was here, but I made sure to keep a good eye out for them as I quickly sawed at the ropes. The strings that held the rope together snapped under the blade as the bonds loosened around her body. Katara giggled silently and took advantage of this freedom and wiggled her arm. For a moment, she was tasting liberty.

"I'm so happy to see you, I'm so sorry for running away, and I promise I won't do this again!"

"Okay, just keep quiet or else-"

"Someone will hear you." A hand twisted my wrist back and threw me across the field.

With a yelp, the dagger dropped from my hand as I went skidding across the grass. Katara let out a noise of disgust as a teenage boy stood in a ready position above me. He tucked my extra dagger behind him, and therefore, denying me of that defence. I flashed my teeth at the boy and reached to my bow; although it won't do much good short range, it could still protect me. Sadly, the boy read my move and kicked me across the face, sending me into the air once more. But the minute I landed, I instinctively shot a line of arrows in his direction. He blasted three fire balls and incinerated the arrows before they even got close, but I didn't quit. With every step he took towards me, I shot an arrow, and with every arrow, there was a fire ball. It seemed we were stuck in an endless loop of attacks with no signs of letting up.

"Give it up, peasant," He spat out in rage, "You'll run out of arrows eventually."

Without a second thought, I reached for a pebble at my feet and shot it at his forehead; even fire can't stop a pebble. I smirked when it landed a direct bull's eye and the Fire Nation boy stumbled back in shock. Sadly my victory was short lived when a hard kick bashed me forward right into the arms of the scarred boy. He hugged my body tightly in a constricting grip before ripping my bow from my grip. I gasped out all the air in my lungs; this boy was stronger than he looks. He pushed me against the tree as one of the pirates I distracted tied me tightly. Katara yelled out at the boy, but it was all barking, she couldn't change anything about this situation. I was now tied to the same tree that I attempted to free my comrade from with an angry firebender acting as a prison guard. I cursed under my breath and sized up my new found enemy. He was definitely Fire Nation, is armor and hair style said it all. But what really caught my attention was the distorted scar spanning across his eye. Immediately I knew who this was: Zuko, the banished Prince. I hissed quietly and tried to sink into the tree; even though he wouldn't remember me, we ran into each other before.

The prince's brow furrowed as his arms crossed, "Those clothes, you're Fire Nation. Why are you with the Avatar? Who are you? Why are you here?"

I stayed completely silent and averted my eyes. I ducked my head down and hid my face completely in the shadow of my hood, but the Prince didn't appreciate my actions and silence. With a large growl, he reached for my hood and attempted to pull it off. I winced away from his hand, terrified by the thought of revealing my identity, but all that happened was his cold fingers wrapping around the cloth. A secret hero called to Zuko, and a mysterious hand pulled him off of me.

"The pirates have started to look for the Avatar, Prince Zuko, and the Captain wanted to speak to you." The man sounded aged and wised, but strangely familiar, but I didn't dare raise my gaze to figure out who my savior was.

Zuko breathed out a stream a fire before growling at the man, "I'll be back peasant, but you're not going anywhere…"

With a sigh, I finally relaxed and mustered up the courage to look at my savior. I tensed up immediately when my eyes landed on the old man. My heart drummed loudly as panic set in, he will definitely recognize me. General Iroh and I met in an unorthodox fashion and with unpleasant circumstances, yet he was always friendly to me. The light in his eyes said it all as he smiled to me and bowed in my presence; he knew exactly who I was.

"I'm sorry about all of this, and about kicking you in the back earlier. I hope that I haven't hurt you." Iroh was polite as usual, but still shocked Katara when I heard her suck in her breath.

"It was a good kick. You should be proud that you can still fight like that in your old age." I let out a sly grin, as if I was talking to an old friend.

Iroh let out a hearty guffaw before pacing away from me slowly, "Just like my Nephew, I can be full of surprises. Please forgive him for his bad manners…"

I was correct; he definitely remembered who I was. I groaned out loudly and knocked my head against the trunk. If he didn't, he would've questioned me about my traitorous behaviour towards the Fire Nation. He already knows why I'm a traitor; he doesn't need to ask again.

Katara and I stayed bonded together until the morning was in full motion. We stayed silent and pouting, since every time we spoke up we were barked at by a very grumpy Prince. He returned to me every once and awhile with speeches about restoring my honor, and aiding him with capturing the avatar, but every time I responded it with silence and a hidden glare. He would then storm off like a tantruming child, and continued our pointless circle of butting heads. From him I was at least able to extract information about this whole mess. The Prince wanted the avatar to restore his honor and the pirates wanted the scroll to restore their bank accounts. That means their relationship would be unstable, and therefore, we might be able to exploit that major flaw. It gave me a little bit of confidence that we might be able to escape. I had that feeling until they dragged Aang, Tenki, and Sokka in nets.

Tenki and I immediately locked eyes and exchanged a million words with a single glance. When it was just the two of us, we would never get captured like this, or be in this much trouble. All we would have to do is avoid the Fire Nation and stay hidden. He also told me how worried he was about me and how crazed he was when he woke up and I wasn't there. For a moment, he thought I ran away from him, since now he had a one way ticket back to his home. He was also worried for my well being and checked me over for any scratches and bruise. I reassured his feelings by hiding the large welt from Zuko's boots and gave him a look of embarrassment and failure. I could've avoided all of this by freeing Katara and warning the other, but I couldn't manage that.

"Aang, I'm sorry, this is all my fault…" Katara hung her head in shame similar to my own embarrassment.

Aang tried to comfort her, which was only denied by Iroh, "Yeah, it kind of is."

A standoff now stood between the pirates and the Fire Nation; they both held something the other wanted. The feeling was tense and neither was budging to act first since their relationship lacked all trust. I concentrated all my attention in coming up with an escape route, but everything seemed ridiculous and dangerous. Surprisingly, Sokka took the reins and made an escape plan all on his own, which at first, seemed to be treacherous.

"You're really going to trade the Avatar for some stupid piece of parchment?"

"Don't listen to him," Zuko's eyes immediately furrowed as he picked up on his plan, "He's trying to turn us against each other."

There was a bit of discussion between the pirates as Katara anxiously turned to me, "Akuma… What's Sokka doing?"

"He's making a distraction…" With a smirk, Sokka baited the pirates even further as he explained the price the Fire Lord would pay for the avatar.

And with that, a brawl broke out between the Fire Nation and the pirates. Fire blasts and smoke bombs flew through the air as the scene became chaotic. Vision became minimal as the fighting escaladed, which only made Katara more frantic. Me on the other hand, became focused, silent, and brought out my killer instinct. A sword from a pirate spiralled through the air and landed a few feet above my head. Smirking, I contorted my body so that my feet could reach the blade as I pulled it out of the tree. With it, I let it fall into my bound hands at my side and quickly sawed myself to freedom. After, I freed Katara who looked at me with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Akuma, I owe you big time." With that, she ran into the screen of smoke to join the others in the fighting.

I, on the other hand, had a specific mission in mind. The banished prince has stripped me from my weapon and is now holding it hostage. Nothing would make me happier than tracking it down. Without a second thought, I entered the free for all in search for my favorite relic from my childhood. Inside the smoke screen was a completely different world, blades and fire blasts came from anonymous attackers as I blindly dodged the surprise threats. I listened very carefully for Zuko's signature yelling, but I heard nothing. What I did hear was the unnatural movement of water as Tenki came in to blurred view. I called out to him, but he was too focused in battle to notice my presence. I ignored him and continued my search for the Prince.

Finally, I found him battling the captain of the pirates outside the giant cloud of smoke. They were too involved in their own quarrel to notice my presence which gave me the upper hand. I immediately spotted my stolen dagger and bow strung of Zuko's back, which will make it a little harder to retrieve. Gulping down fear, I ran into their battle unarmed. Their gazes immediately turned onto me when I tackled the prince to the ground and ripped my belongings from the prince. Zuko yelled out in distress and attempted to push me off, but couldn't throw me. Without wasting a second, I reached around and retrieved my dagger and at the same time, pulling my bow from his back. I never stopped paying attention to the captain who charged from behind me. I flipped off of Zuko to avoid an incoming blade and dodged a fire blast with a simple roll as I disappeared into the smoke for cover. My raid lasted for only a blink of an eye, but it was dangerous enough to end my life which left me with a racing heart. It gave me a feeling of relief as I stroked the wooden limbs of my bow, as I let out a calming sigh. With my dagger returned to its hostler and retrieving my quiver that was placed close to the tree, I refocused my goals into finding the group.

I instinctively called out to Tenki and gripped my dagger fearfully in my palm. I followed the sound of splashing water once more, and this time, make my presence well known to the waterbender. He smiled when I returned to his side, but was wary by my worried look. I looked up and him and nodded, signalling that it was time to leave. This wasn't our fight nor that we could win this one, we would be better off retreating. Tenki obeyed with by returning a silent nod, and with a final water whip, we ran from the blinding smoke in hopes to find the others. To our relief, we found the three kids desperately pushing the pirate's ship without any prevail. We joined their side as the looking up at us with a defeated frown.

"The ship won't budge!" Sokka cried out and looked over us for ideas.

Tenki smirked and began to water bend the waves, "That's because you aren't thinking like a bender, Sokka. With us three waterbenders, we'll get this ship moving in no time."

With Sokka looking a little offended, the two other kids helped Tenki bend the water to pull the ship into the current. Since Sokka and I couldn't help, we climbed aboard and waited to help the others come aboard when they were ready to set sail. The current quickly picked us up and we were off to freedom. Tenki waterbended himself and the others onto the deck of the ship and began to move the waves around the ship to give us an extra boost of speed. I kept an eye out for any oncoming threats with my bow loaded and ready. I spotted the Fire Nation ship closing in closer and closer, but Zuko and his crew weren't on board. It seemed that the pirates have shanghaied the war ship the same way we stole theirs; the definitely weren't giving up. I cursed under my breath and ordered Tenki to give us more speed, since I wasn't going to let those pirates catch up to us. But Tenki refused my orders as he pointed a head of us. To everyone's surprise, we were on a crash course towards a giant waterfall. We were the definition of behind stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Aang pulled out a white whistle, and blew into it as hard as he could, which made no noise at all. Tenki and I looked at each other in confusion, before watching the others look overboard at the approaching water. It was Katara's turn to take charge as she order Aang and Tenki to push and pull the water between the boat and the waterfall to hopefully stop the ship. Two enormous whirlpools were created by the three of them as the ship began to slow down. Sokka and I held on to the edge for security as the ship began to slow down before reaching a full stop. The waterbenders smiled in triumph as we tasted victory. I even broke out into a smile before I heard Sokka cry out in distress. To my horror, the pirates rammed right into our ship, throwing us over board.

Tenki reached out to me and held me close as he reached out to hold Katara's hand. Together we fell to our death and yelled out. I closed my eyes and buried my face into Tenki's chest: I guess this was it. With a heavy thud, I landed on something hard and unforgiving which was a very odd texture for water. I opened my eyes to a familiar saddle. Appa must've heard that whistle and came to our rescue! For a second there I thought I was going to die, how embarrassing. I pushed Tenki off of me and watched the waterfall shrink into the distance. I hope this "barely escaping with our lives" habit doesn't last long.

"I knew this Bison whistle would come in handy," Aang chirped out happily as we all pulled ourselves up, "Thanks Appa."

We all took our turns to thank Appa, which he returned with a loud growl. But the emotions didn't stop there; Katara shamefully bowed her head before addressing all of us, but Aang in particular.

"Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were so good at waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry…"

"That's okay, Katara"

"Besides, how needs that stupid scroll anyways…" Katara sulked.

"Is that really how you feel…" Sokka brought out the scroll from behind his back and surprised us all.

Katara tried to snatch the scroll from Sokka, but he only pulled back and demanded her to tell him what she has learned, "Stealing is wrong…" She giggled out before looking over at Aang, "Unless they're pirates!"

The group share a communal laugh as I cracked a smile. Katara then turned to me before bowing her head in respect.

"And I have to thank you, Akuma. You really came through for me. You risked your life to rescue me, and that's more than I can ever ask of you."

"Yeah Akuma, you really proven yourself trustworthy," Sokka peeped out before patting me on the back, "You're a good person, even if you're Fire Nation!"

It was a good thing that I was wearing my hood, because a ruby red blush exploded over my cheeks, but I couldn't hide my smile. For the first time in a long time I felt loved and accepted, and it filled the emptiness I held inside for so long. I looked around the group at the people I could possibly call my friends. They all held the same smile on their lips as I nodded to each and every one of them.

"Yeah! Even if you don't talk too much, you and Tenki will fit right into our group." Aang chirped out as he turned to back to steering Appa.

It was finally Tenki's turn to pay attention to me and whispered stealthily into my ear, "So Akuma, what do you say, you think we can stay a little longer? I kind of like these kids…"

With a silent smile to myself, I looked over at the setting sun, "Yeah… I like them too."


	3. Chapter 3

Travelling by air was brisker than travelling my foot, and gave the world a whole new perspective. Seeing the scenery at a small scale made the trees, the fields, and even the Fire Nation villages seem beautiful in their own special sense. Saying such, I spent most of the days starring over the edge of Appa's saddle and let the passing breeze wisp my hair in a flowing wave. The scenes past by slowly like a romantic movie, every terrain had a different story and a unique tone. I sighed and smiled, the world is so beautiful and optimistic from up here. Tenki spent his days in a different fashion; you could say he was the dialogue to my film. He would do the visiting amongst the avatar's group and tried to extract as much information as he could. He would ask them to retell them every detail about their lives and somehow still stayed interested in the same stories over and over and over again. I would roll my eyes every time Katara would mention something about her mother, which would make me feel inconsiderate every time. In my own defense, there's only so many times you can hear about the Fire Nation taking her mother before you feel like dressing up in a Fire Nation soldier's outfit and taking her away.

We would only land in the night time's to set up camp and rest for the night before picking up our travels in the morning. I would spend my time seeking the areas for any usable resources while we were stagnant, which gave me a little time all to myself. Sadly, game and legumes became scarce the closer we came to the Fire Nation who occupied the nearby Earth Kingdom villages. I finally sighed out and returned by bow to my back; things just aren't looking up for me. I thought I would try to hunt in the mornings instead of the minute we landed, but the results were still the same. With my head bowed down, I stalked back to the others empty handed. I felt a little useless now that I wasn't supplying for the group anymore. They tell me every day that I don't have to worry as much about it, but I still felt I had something to prove to them. I was Fire Nation after all.

The ruby red leaves fluttered and swirled through the air carelessly as I trudged back to the camp, which gave the forest a fall-like quality. I would delightedly watch the fallen leaves carpet the underbrush in attempts to relieve my conscious of my failure. The little things in life always gave me a sense of hope when things seemed down. Without enjoying the little things, I think I would've given up by now. I pushed through the last bush and gazed onto the group of kids. Tenki smiled at me with a relieved sigh while the other looked happy for my return. The weird thing was that they weren't all piled onto Appa and carried their packs on their backs instead of safely packing them in Appa's saddle. I raised a concealed eyebrow before joining Tenki's side.

"Oh good you're back," Sokka greeted before heading towards the path, "Signs of the Fire Nation are all over the forest, so I thought it would be best if we walked."

Aang hopped into the air with glee, "I've never walked anywhere before! I bet it'll be great!"

I slightly smirked at Aang's optimism before nudging Tenki forward, "Let's hear what you have to say about walking in a few hours."

"Yeah, I've been walking with grumpy over here for over two years! It loses its flair after, like five minutes," Tenki laughed out and patted the Avatar on the back before joining Sokka at the helm, "If you ask me we should be flying, it'll be a lot faster…"

Tenki was correct; we walked for what felt like an eternity and yet we've accomplished nothing. We were still in the exact same forest except with less hope and more exhaustion. The weight of carrying their own bags made the entire group grumpy, which was the exact reason why I didn't bother carrying one around. Just my bow and quiver was enough to keep me alive. I looked over the depressed faces of my comrades before sighing out and grabbing Aang's bag for him. Out of everyone, he'd be the least used to travelling like this. Aang flashed me a grateful grin before returning back to sulking. So much for that helping.

"Ugh, can we fly yet Sokka?" Aang growled out and threw his hands into the air, "My feet hurt, my back hurts, and I'm tired! How did anyone get anywhere without a flying bison?"

"Very slowly." I mumbled out as I spoke out of experience.

"Would you stop you're complaining? And keep your voices down, we don't want the Fire Nation to hear us." Sokka pushed through one last bush before coming to a complete stop.

The rest of us pushed through after our fearless leader only to find that he had leaded us right into a Fire Nation camp. The irony was almost humorous, but it would have to be enjoyed later. I drew out an arrow and loaded it with a blink of an eye and stood reading as the rest stood in shock. A whole army of trainer killers starred us down and it looked like there was no hope, but I was too stubborn to let a group of murderers threaten me. Tenki looked over at me like a terrified puppy with his tail between his legs, but still showed loyalty by standing ready. From beside me, I could hear Sokka gulping down his anxiety and drawing his sword out in fake courage. Aang and Katara were still lost for words, but followed our lead by taking the side blind spots.

"I-If you leave us alone and let us pass, we won't have to hurt you." Sokka muttered out.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara muttered out.

"Bluffing."

Suddenly, one of the guards collapsed on the ground, unmoving and still. The group was just as confused as I was as we looked amongst each other to figure out who drew the first blow. My bow was loaded with the exact same arrow, so it definitely wasn't me, and Tenki had retreated behind me for safety once Sokka beckoned the troops. To all of our surprise, a small group of children fell from the tree branches, began to rained havoc over the soldiers and caused a battle of pure chaos. You didn't have to tell me twice to join in as arrows flew from my bow and pinned as many soldiers as I could for easier picking by Tenki. The other joined in simultaneously as we all exploded into our own unique fighting style. With every arrow I shot, Tenki would follow up with a simple water whip to finish the job. Although we were completely different, our styles complemented each other in a symbiotic manner. The battle seemed to only last for minutes, since the over population of friendly fire wiped out the soldiers without a second thought. I took note of the ground fighters that I could easily spot: A boy with dual hooked blades, a formidable man with a log, a tiny child riding a guard's helmet, and some person that could be either gender. I barely paid them any attention as I drove off the last guard by snapping his spear in half with a single kick before sending him flying into a nearby bush with another. I didn't care who they were as long as they were on our side.

The remaining troops ran off into the forest for safety, leaving us and the mysterious gang of misfits in the deserted camp. The first thing I noticed about the victorious battle scene were arrows, alien arrows. I plucked one from the ground and examined it before a teenage boy held out a hand to return it. A straw hat covered most of his face, and an emotionless and silent expression paralyzed his facial movement. Concealed face, skilled archer, and emotionless demeanor; he was the male version of me. Although he was stoic, he flashed me a slight smile that seemed to value me in some way. Maybe he watched me shoot and acknowledged me as a skillful shooter, just like him. I returned the response with a simple head nod as I passed over the stray arrow. Although I didn't witness him shoot, I was certain he possessed some kind of skill. The boy slightly backed off as the gender confused person came stalking over me to inspect me with a sneer look. He/she didn't look too impressed by me.

"Hey wait a second, these are Fire Nation clothes! You're one of them!" The person pointed an accusing finger at me as I raised my hands in defense.

Thankfully, my loyal guard dog came to my rescue, "She isn't with the Fire Nation anymore, and she's one of us! So you better be careful of who you're pointing your fingers at Missy!" Oh, so it is a girl.

The boy with the hooked blades, who was formerly talking to Katara, left her side and joined the other two in the examination process of my origins. He looked brave and strong, which probably made him the leader of the group. Similar to the girl's sneer look, the leader didn't seem very happy to see a Fire Nation citizen with the Avatar.

"She is definitely Fire Nation, only a coward would hide her face from the world," The boy growled as I flinched from his insult, "What are you ashamed of? Did you murder innocent people? Do you like destroying families?"

"Shut your mouth!" Tenki roared out as a wall of water bursted from his pouch.

Katara quickly stopped it by freezing the wall in place, "Stop it both of you! We're all on the same side here. Akuma is from the Fire Nation, but she's our friend and she's travelling with us. She hasn't hurt anyone, Jet."

That comment seemed to hurt more than Jet's insult. I shied away from the scene and concentrated on my feet, since this place was more than just hostile. Tenki put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me, but I brushed him off; He's travelled with me since close to the beginning and knows the difficulties I've faced with my nationality. I would convince everyone else that I was used to this kind of treatment, but pure hatred is something you could never ignore.

"Well, you guys are welcome to stay the evening and see the hideout," Jet voice sounded a little more optimistic, but then he turned to me, "But Fire Nation isn't stepping foot into our fort. We have all lost our families to those beasts and they would to find me, and eliminate me. I can't afford to trust any Fire Nation, not while I have everyone's safety to look after. So your friend can't come."

"What!" Tenki bursted out in a fit of rage, "This girl saved my life, and saved the Avatar's life too! If you don't let her in, then… Then…"

"Then we're not going!" Aang bursted out, and pointed his staff at Jet.

I perked up slightly and looked over at the Avatar in shock; I expected this kind of behaviour from Tenki, but not Aang as well. I looked around at all the faces of my party, and they were tough and unrelenting. The only weakness I could see was in Katara, her eyebrows were skewed in confusion between her new fling and me. And as I looked amongst the group, I realized that maybe staying with me wasn't the best thing. Maybe if they stayed with Jet, they would be better off. He could offer safety, food, good company, and maybe some advice. Sadly, I couldn't offer anything to them anymore.

"No. You guys should go, Jet could offer you all safety from the Fire Nation. We can meet up again." I turned to Tenki and smiled slightly, "You should stay with them. You need to teach Katara and Aang waterbending, and you could offer them more protection. Besides, they'll be forced to see me again if you stay with them."

The last phrase was a joke, but Tenki didn't laugh. He starred emotionlessly at the ground; he knew I was speaking the truth, even though he didn't want to hear it. His eyes spoke a fearful sense of failure and abandonment, but as he looked up to, he tried to make up for it with a guilty smile. Everyone held the same guilt in their gazes as they were placed in a hard place to be: A friend or a safe place to stay. I nodded to all of them before readjusting my quiver on my back and motioned for the map. Sokka shamefully handed it over without meeting my eyes. His gaze held shame, the shame that he acted the same way that Jet is when he first met me. I put on a slight smile to try and reassure him that everything is fine while I unrolled the map.

"I'm marking an Earth Kingdom village on the map. It's a little past the Great Divide, so you can meet me there in about a week's time." I handed the map back to Sokka after I poked a small hole with the tip of my arrow, "Don't worry about me, I've been alone for a long time. Take care of yourselves and I'll see you soon."

The looks on the group's face as I turned away from them was heartbreaking. They cared for me, I could tell. In the short amount of time I could call them my comrades they developed a connection with me, and I developed one with them. Not just Tenki, but the silly boy, the sarcastic one, and a girl who constantly reminded me of the hope in the world. I wouldn't yet call them my family, but they could possibly be the people to make me a better person. Briskly, I strutted bravely away from the camp before I changed my mind and shamefully threw myself back at the kids. They'll be better with Jet's band of misfits. I kept repeating this to myself until I was far enough away to completely eliminating the option of going back. I'll see them again.

I wasn't sure how long I walked for, but my feet were numb. Finally, I took a break and leaned against a nearby tree for support. It was a strange feeling to be completely alone again, since Tenki was with me for the past two years. I wouldn't say it was a joyful feeling, but it gave me room to breathe. Sighing out, I enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet as a gift instead of a depressing state. I watched the falling leaves without any disturbance. The swirling reds and oranges reminded me of the flames I used to witness from my good friends, the Sun Warriors. After my departure from the main land, the first place I visited was the ancient ruins of the great firebenders. My father used to take me to see their secret society every second Saturday as a mini vacation. His father used to study their ancient forms and learn from the masters, so it became a tradition in our family to take your offspring to learn from the first firebenders. I remember in my childhood watching their beautiful bending styles with awe and jealousy; they were gifted enough to make such savagery look artistic. In my young mind, I related their flames with falling leaves since the serenity and beauty they both portrayed mirrored each other.

I smiled at the raining fire before whistling sharply. Through my friendship with the Sun Warriors, I developed a solid sense of trust with the chief. I was the third generation of their trustworthy outsiders, so my relationship was even more special. And with my months of living amongst them, I was trusted with a task that no outsider was ever trusted with before. With the dragons decline to extinction over the Hundred Year War, dragon eggs became scarce and a thing of legend, but the Sun Warriors managed to save two. One, they keep locked in a secret temple that can be only entered by the Dancing Dragon bending form, and the second was given to me as a condolence for my loss. It was the highest honor that I was ever given, even higher than becoming a Yu Yan archer as a child, since the last pet dragon was owned by Avatar Roku and Firelord Sozin. Although he is less of a pet and more of a companion, he is only recently large enough to ride. Winds ripped through the forest and the sun disappeared from the skies. A large, serpentine body descended from the clouds and wrapped around my body affectionately. Green scales glimmered in the late afternoon sun as a long tongue lapped at my face. It's been awhile since I've seen my little Feilong.

"It's good to see you, friend." I stroked his snout as he breathed out amorously.

I'm forced to keep my dragon a secret from everyone, even Tenki, to ensure his survival and possibility to re-establish the dragon population. Although he spends most of his time with the Sun Warriors, Feilong considered me his master and will come whenever I call. In all fairness, he isn't completely mine. He was given to me as a gift and an opportunity to raise the hatchling into adolescence, but he is not owned by me or anyone. Now that he is a young adult, he is his own dragon. Feilong hatched in my presence and was hand fed by me until he was ready to start flying. From those early days in his life, the emerald dragon imprinted a long-lasting relationship with me, which only boosted my reputation with the Sun Warriors. Although these days I use Feilong as a taxi service, any moment I'm able to spend with my companion is treasured by not only him. I smoothed down his polished scales before pulling myself up onto the great beast. The town I picked out was a great distance away, and simply walking would take me months to come close. It was another harbor town, which I thought would be a good land mark for the others to follow by. It'll take me two days by dragon to get to the town, so I would have to camp in the closest village I could find. I patted my pocket to make sure I still had a bit of money left. Hotels don't pay for themselves.

I clicked my tongue. Feilong roared out and flapped his wings, levitating us off the ground. The way a dragon moves contrasts a flying bison's flying pattern. Feilong moved in circular, fluid patterns while gracefully streaming through the air. I always related the way they moved to be similar to waterbending in its grace. Appa, on the other hand, is completely at home in the air, and soars without bobbing. It's easier to get motion sickness on a dragon, but I always found the slithering to be relaxing. Soon I was high above the forest's canopies and in the cloak of the clouds. It was nice to be on my lizard's back once more, and without a care in the world. No people to look after, no mouths to feed, and no constant chatter about nothing. Isolation was always my friend, but for some reason, it felt like it should: empty. I missed the chatting Tenki and Sokka would do about hunting, or Aang trying to impress Katara, or even Katara trying to get me to talk. It's been so long since I've felt this way, and it almost hurt to live without it once more. Like a recovering alcoholic going to his first Christmas party, I bit down my tongue and tried to ignore my desires.

I soared across the skies until the sun was low and the background was orange. At that point, I concentrated my focus on finding anything related to a town. A cluster of small buildings that were lined with smoke immediately caught my attention a little ways to my left. It was a small Earth Kingdom village for sure, and I could only hope that it wasn't habited by Fire Nation. Crossing my fingers, I descended back down. I aimed my dragon at a small forest near the village in hope to reduce the chances of being spotted by any civilians. Although this makes for a longer walk for me, it was necessary to keep my friend safe. Feilong landed down gracefully and slowly lowered his head from me to dismount. With a final pat for gratefulness, I slid down and teetered slightly from the rocking motion. From behind me, I could hear my companion breath out humorously at my sea legs, before bursting into the skies once more. I'll call on him in the morning when I'm ready to leave, but for now, he can return back to the Sun Warriors. I watched him fly until he was nothing but a small speck in the sky, and I had nothing left to do but head towards the village. Strangely I felt nervous about it; it's been two years since I've dealt with this type of thing alone. With a final sigh, I marched forward down the path towards the lit houses and emptying streets.

The town itself was small, yet surprisingly cozy. People didn't seem to pay much attention to me as the day turned into the gloaming, and whoever did passed me a curious and cautious glance. No one seemed to bother me, or pay me much attention. I didn't pay much attention to them either; instead I scanned the sides of the buildings for any signs of an Inn or a safe place to stay. Although it didn't take a long time, I managed to locate the center of the village, which was busier than any of the street, and directly in the center was a bulletin board. My curiosity taking over, I decided to check it out for anything useful or interesting. Mostly it was just lost and found posters with a few sale announcements, but surprisingly a few Fire Nation wanted posters. I scanned over them and found the usual: large murderers, deserters, and me. My face was emotionless, my painted red lips held no frown and no smile, and my golden eyes seemed dull. Red locks hung lifelessly down my shoulders, giving me an air of murder and deceit. In a world full of dark haired creatures, my mutation makes me stand out as a rarity and an easy target. It defines me, marks me, and makes me feel unique. I wouldn't change my hair color for the world, but I'm forced to hide it in order to conceal my identity. I touched my drawn face before moving down to the description and read:

_Akuma the Renegade. Wanted for murder, destruction of property, traitorous duties against the capital, and attack attempts on the royal family. Deemed highly dangerous and avoid at all cost. Dead or alive. Reward: 1,500,000 gold pieces._

With one swoop, I ripped the poster clean off of the bulletin and crumpled it nicely into a hidden pocket. I didn't want anyone else to see this while I'm alone in this town, not without Tenki to vouch for me. I've seen a million wanted posters of me around the world, but right now I was too vulnerable for anyone to know my dangerous past. The poster barely phased my mood as I continued to scan the bulletin board for any deals on Inns, but sadly, no such thing existed. Sighing out, I turned back to the darkening streets for any sign of a place to crash for the night. The inviting glow of a close by pub immediately caught my attention. Although I was under aged, I was never asked many questions when I asked for a room. A cloaked, armed figure was never someone you bother with questions and regulations; not at a pub. With a quick adjustment of my bow and a short sigh, I headed toward my only hope for a warm bed.

The inside of the pub was tamer than I expected, everyone stayed silently at their tables and sipped whatever they've ordered. Definitely not the environment I'm accustomed to, but it was a nice change. Even the crowd seemed different, much less dirty. I quietly passed through the crowded tables without much recognition or acknowledgment all the way to the bartender. He glanced at me for only a second before returning to polishing his cup. This aggravating me slightly as I cleared my throat and knocked on the table with a gold piece.

"I'd like a room please." I spoke a little louder than I should have, since he returned my gaze with the same aggravation.

"And who says we serve your kind here?" The bartender forcefully placed his cup down and leaned towards me.

I returned the threatening display by reaching for my bow, "And who said I still belong to the Fire Nation?"

The bartender looked me over once last time. His eyes scanned over my presence, posture, and position. I stood perctly still all while never breaking eye contact with the man; if he were to judge me an enemy, he might attack or call for backup. He finally nodded to himself as his shoulders relaxed, and pointed towards an empty table, "I'll see what I can do. One of my maids can clear one of the spares for you, and for now, have yourself a drink."

That's more like it. I felt slightly accomplished as I meandered over to the only empty table in the pub. Eyes watched my every step while I seated myself down on the simple round chair. The bartender placed a cup of tea in front of me and the pub continued to watch my next move. I nodded in appreciation before sipping the temped drink. I was acting civil, which seemed to put the bartender at ease.

"My wife is clearing out a room for you, so you are welcome to stay as long as you need." His normal speaking voice was hoarse and low, withered away from long years of service.

"Thank you, but one night is all I need."

"Very well," the bartender pulled a chair from another table, "You travel a lot? Where you from, stranger?"

I nodded to the man, "I'm from the Fire Nation capital, but that was a very long time ago."

The man returned my nod before leaning back and crossing his arms, "Yup, have had lots of Fire Nation soldiers come through these parts, none stay long thankfully, we should count our blessings for that. Recon they'll be invading soon though. Neighboring towns are crawling with soldiers."

I quietly sipped at my tea and nodded in agreement with the man. Since I was technically Fire Nation, I felt awkward if I were to agree or disagree with the man. He cleared his throat before rising to his feet once again. I watched him pour me another cup of tea, which confused me slightly. I never asked for more. He set the cup in front of me and flashed me a polite grin.

"Don't worry, it's on the house."

"Th-Thank you, you're too kind." I've never been shown this kind of kindness, especially from a stranger. Being Fire Nation, I'm usually immediately hated by everyone, but this man seemed to look over my nationality and accept me as a human being. I took the generous offering and sipped the fresh batch of tea.

"I'll go check on your room, shouldn't be too long now. You need your rest if you have a long day of journeying a head of you." The man rose to his feet and stalked away, his voice barking in the distance.

I chuckled slightly at the strange encounter I just experience, but quietly returned to my tea. His words replayed in my mind and the unusual kindness made my heart skip a beat. He was right; I had a long journey ahead of me. Finding the harbor village was prime priority for me, which would take at least two more days. Therefore I thankfully sipped at my gracious gift before rising to my feet. The man stood by the entry way to the back hall and nodded towards me.

"Room is all ready for you whenever you want to head in."

"I think I'll turn in now. Thank you for your kindness." Might as well call it a night; savory a warm bed seems wonderful right now.


	4. Chapter 4

The skies have never been so blue. It was as if the horizon line could go on forever and no matter how high you fly, you could never reach the end of the atmosphere. I took in a lung full of air and exhaled gleefully; today was the day I will be reunited with my friends. I've been here at the harbor village for a couple days now and already I'm bored. Every dawn, I would venture out into a nearby bush and hunt for grouse and the occasional deer. This way, I could sell game on the market frequently while I waited for the group. It was a mindless task, but it gave me something to do. By giving myself a small self-employed job, I could help out in whatever way I could. Although the revenue wasn't much, it could buy the group a few legumes, or whatever else we needed. Either way, I was excited to see my friends again.

On my way back from hunting, I would wait at the town gate every morning until late noon. This was the exact spot where I told Sokka and the others I would meet them, and today was their deadline. I wasn't too worried that anything bad happened to them; they had Tenki with them after all. Instead of worrying, I watched the skies with anticipation as I leaned against the town's limit walls. The sun was already high in the sky and beat down on me with a warming kiss. Where I was originally from, the summers were unbearably hot, but here the sun showed its kinder face. I blissfully soaked up the sun's rays as I focused on the crisp, clear skies. Every once and awhile, a bird would fly by and peak my interest. From high up, everything looks the same and once I realized it wasn't Appa, I would sink back down and curse myself for such foolish anticipation. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long as a familiar form drifted down from the cloudless skies. I could hide the smile that exploded onto my face as I waved down my companions. Who knew I would be so happy to be in the company of others?

Appa gracefully floated down before stomping down on the ground with a large roar. Without another second after landing, Tenki bursted off the saddle on an ice slide and tackled me down. He let out a joyful noise as all the air left my lungs with one solid crack onto the ground. The rest of the group chuckled at Tenki's display of affection and slid down Tenki's water-made slide. I tried to push Tenki off me, but his death grip was too tight.

"Okay Tenki, I get it, you missed me! Now let me breath."

"Akuma! I was so worried that something bad happened to you! Jet was actually a huge jerk and he tried to kill a bunch of innocent people, and we went through the Great Divide, and we got attacked, and there were these clean people and dirty people, and they didn't like each other, and-"

I finally managed to push Tenki off of me with a quiet giggle, "Sounds like you had quite the adventure without me."

Brushing the dirt off of my cloak, I looked to the rest of the group. Aang offered me a hand, which I gratefully took. He used a quick burst of air bending to clean the rest of me off and nearly blew my hood right off of my face. Katara was next in line as she threw her hands up and gave me a quick hug to show her feelings. Chuckling, I politely pushed her off as well as I readjusted my quiver. Sokka smiled at me from a far, which was more than I expected from the Fire-Nation-hating Water Tribe boy. All in all, the group seemed well. I motioned for the group to follow me into the village, where I'm sure they would want to shop around for more supplies. Of course, the group erupted into speeches and stories of all the missions I've missed. Jets attempt to use Tenki's, Aang's, and Katara's water bending for evil, how Aang battled Jet in the tree tops, the beauty of the Great Divide, the two tribes' one hundred year feud, Aang's lie to resolve it all: It was as if I was there myself. No one spared any details of the action; Sokka and Tenki would constantly bicker about what really happened. I laughed at the two Water Tribe boys as I lead them to the familiar scene of the market place. I passed over the small sum of money to Katara and pointed the group in the direction of all the food stands. I suggested buying produce, since I kept a few carcasses for later. Aang pretended not to hear about my dead animal collection as he rushed forward the first produce stand.

I watched from a far as the three young adventurers meandered around the market. Tenki resumed his post directly beside me and stood as sturdy as a stone wall. He reminded me of a palace guard or the Dai Lee, and I couldn't help but laugh at his demeanor.

"You can go shop too, Tenki. Here, go buy yourself some dried fish." I passed him the last of my copper pieces.

For a second, he looked relieved, but seconds after returned to his guard-like posture, "No Akuma, I left your side once, and I won't do it again."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation (not that he could see) and pushed him towards the pier, "Oh for goodness sakes Tenki, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You can leave for five minutes and buy fish. It's not like I'm going to get kidnapped in that time frame."

"But-"

"Go buy fish."

I didn't have to tell Tenki a third time. He raced towards the lonely fish stand before being joined by Sokka, who was happy to help a fellow Water Tribe to pick out meat. The social structure forming in our group was definitely not surprising as I shook my head in amusement. I joined Katara and Aang by the fruit stand since standing all by my lonesome was, well, lonely. From their purchases, I could see they've already picked up cabbage, rice, and a few leechi nuts. With the very last bit of my money, I purchased some chili to add some familiar spices to the meal. Just because I'm not considered a Fire Nation citizen anymore doesn't mean I don't have a palate of one. I quickly snuck my spice into Aang's basket just to see the fruit stand lady rip a melon out of Katara's hands and snatch Aang's fruit collection back with a snarl.

"Hey, what's the problem here?" I snarled back at the lady, feeling offended and defensive of my friends.

"No money! No fruit! Now go away, you drive away paying customers!" She may have been short, but goodness that woman could yell. She shooed us away without a second more, which both shamed us and embarrassed us.

I sheepishly looked towards Aang and Katara, "Sorry, I didn't mean to cause a scene. I didn't know we were completely out of money."

"That's okay, Akuma. The money you gave us did get us a few things." Aang reassured me and watched Sokka and Tenki return to our side. The commotion probably caught their attention.

"Yeah we may have a bit of food, but we still need some more. This will barely last us a day. We need more money." Katara sighed out and looked towards Sokka, "You should get a job."

As if someone had planned it, an old couple walked by us on the pier. We all turned to them as the old woman yelled to her husband.

"Please, don't go out there! The fish can wait! There's going to be a terrible storm."I could feel Aang tense up beside me.

"Aaah you're crazy! It's a nice day, no clouds, no winds, no nothing. So quit your nagging."

"Maybe we should find some shelter?" Aang peeped out nervously.

The argument didn't stop there, as the old woman continued to push her husband away from going to the boat, "My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one."

But the husband wasn't budging, "Well, it's your joints against my brains!"

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, because I ain't coming!"

"Well then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that?"

"I'll go!" Sokka sprinted beside the couple.

Tenki followed suit, since he has had lots of experience on boats, "Me too!"

"You two are hired!" The man exclaimed without a second thought.

Immediately I became worried for the safety of my friends, Tenki especially. I took one more inhale of air: A hint of humidity, and a sweet, pungent zing, a strong zing at that. This was definitely going to be a bad storm. I stalked over to Tenki and placed a hand on his shoulder, but he just brushed me off.

"I know, Akuma. I sense it too, but I said I was going to do this job. We need money if we plan on surviving. We can't keep on relying on you; I have to do my part too." Tenki never looked back at me, as if he was scared to see the worry on my face.

With a sigh, I backed up back to where Katara was standing. Tenki was as stubborn as I was; once he put his mind to something, nothing will be able to change it. In that sense, Tenki sometimes reminded me of an earth bender. As unmoving as a rock, Tenki began to load up the ship with Sokka, and all I could do was watch from the side lines. Aang paced back and forth frantically, darting looks from Sokka to the sky as storm cloud began to roll in. I could feel the electricity in the air and the humidity clung to my skin like sweat. It may have been a combination of watching Aang and noticing the signs, but even I became on edge. I couldn't watch Aang fretting any longer. I went over to the dock where Appa was happily floating in the water. He seemed uncaring and neutral to what was going on around him, which gave me a bit of ease. I plopped down on the edge of the dock and removed my shoes before splashing my feet into the water.

"Sokka, Tenki, maybe this isn't such a good idea," Aang finally peeped out, "Look at the sky."

"I said I was going to do this job. I'm not going to back out because of some bad weather." Sokka responded as stubbornly as Tenki.

"Don't worry, Aang. I've been on boats lots, and I've sailed through storms before. If things start to go bad, I can water bend us to safety. This job won't be that dangerous." Tenki spoke softer in hopes of reassuring Aang, but nothing he said helped.

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense! You should listen to him!" The old lady barked from a far before finally storming off.

The old man mumbled to himself as he placed a box of supplies down, "The boys with tattoos? Air bending tattoos. Well I'll be a hog-monkeys uncle, you're avatar ain't cha?"

The man approached Aang, and although it was a harmless approach, it stirred a bit from unease in my stomach as I returned my shoes to its rightful place. I paced over to Aang and Katara, and stood by just in case. Call me a mama bird, but I've been known to be protective over the people I care about.

"Well don't be so smiley about it," The man cursed out as the whole mood turned dark, "The Avatar disappeared from a hundred years. You turned your back on the world!" He pointed an accusing finger at Aang, who shrunk behind me as Katara scared the man back and I reached for my bow as a threatening display.

"Don't yell at him! Aang would never turn his back on anyone!" Katara bursted out in anger.

"Oooh, so I must've imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering."

"Aang is the bravest person I know! He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I've met him," I could feel Aang start to retreat behind me and away from the commotion, "It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?"

By now, we've all turned towards Aang, who was more the a couple meters away from the group. Guilt covered his whole face as he looked back and forth between the three of us. I reached out to him as a comforting gesture, but he responded by opening his glider and flying away. Katara gasped out from beside me and tried to call back the Avatar, but her efforts were in vain. Aang was gone. In another fury of rage, Katara turned back to the man.

"You're a horrible old man!" She ran towards Appa, before turning back towards me, "Come on, Akuma, we have to go after Aang!"

I nodded in agreement as I followed behind her as I jumped onto Appa's saddle. Katara quickly took the reins and got Appa soaring after Aang without any time wasted. I watched in malicious satisfaction as a wave caused by Appa's take off soak the man from head to toe. Katara is right, that is a horrible old man. I felt bad leaving Tenki behind to work for that awful person, but if he was set on doing the job, nothing I could've said could've stopped him. The small fishing boat disappeared the higher we soared, but the higher we soared, the darker the skies became. The storm was rolling in quick, no doubt about that, so it became prime importance to find Aang as quickly as possible.

"I know these woods, Katara. Before you came here, I've explored these mountain ranges and forests for hunting. There are a couple places someone could hide. Take a right here; there are a couple of caves." I pointed over the side of the saddle.

Katara obeyed without a second thought as we swerved to the right, "Okay. Akuma, do you think Aang is okay?"

"I'm not sure. He seemed pretty upset about what the man said, but if you ask me, that was a strange reaction. Has he been acting different recently?"

Katara paused for a moment, "… He's been having nightmares. But I never really thought much of it."

We couldn't beat the storm's wrath as rain poured down with a revengeful intention. It made visibility hard and hearing even harder. Katara and I would have to yell to each other over the rain's heavy beating and before long, we were soaked to our bones. We scoured the mountain caves that were familiar to me for any signs of life, but no such thing was found. I began to lose hope, but Katara was as relentless to find Aang as the storm was to wash us out. I didn't argue with Katara's decision and continued to look in the most remote locations. Finally, Katara spotted a form in one of the caves and swerved in for a land. To my relief, it was Aang, and Katara immediately flocked to his side.

"I'm sorry for running away." Aang peeped out. He was curled up into the fetal position and faced his back towards us.

"It's okay, I'm glad we found you." I sighed out and began to ring out my cloak.

"That fisherman was way out of line." Katara attempted to console Aang.

"Actually, he wasn't." Aang's head dropped down with a deep sigh. This shocked me slightly as I approached the young Avatar.

"What do you mean?"

Aang paused for a moment, as if he was recollecting a memory, "I don't want to talk about it."

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara crouched down beside Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Talk to me."

"Well, it's kind of a long story."

With a large growl, Appa stormed in soaked down to his last layer of fur. Momo also flew in and wrapped his tail around Aang neck, as if he was trying to console him as well. Appa placed his face close to Aang's and breathed out; it was his way of telling Aang that everything is all right. The Avatar seemed to find peace in Appa's company and stroked his snout. Katara rose to her feet and darted to the edge of the cave and began to pick up small twigs and dried leaves.

"I'm going to get a little fire going."

I proceeded to take a seat across from the Avatar. He seemed dry enough, so he must've found this cave before the storm hit. My eyes drilled into the Avatar, his every move was playing through my mind to be positive he wouldn't try anything rash. He kept to himself; his gaze focused elsewhere and avoided mine. I breathed out and relaxed a little. The Avatar was off in his own mind, no intention of running away again. Katara returned quickly and build a teepee out of the twigs and leaves. With two rocks, she ignited a spark and the fire crackled to life. The flames gave off a soothing and comforting glow, but the air around us was tense. With the fire going, Aang seemed to come to life: He sighed out, twitched his arm, and redirected his gaze to the fire. Without another moment, Aang began to speak.

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar. I was playing with some kids just outside the south wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the Air scooter. At first, they weren't that good. It wasn't long after that the monks came looking for me. They took me into a private room and told me I was the Avatar. I didn't believe them at first. Me? The Avatar? I was just a kid! They brought out my favorite toys and told me that they were from my old lives. I chose them from hundreds, and that I picked them because they were familiar. They wouldn't of told me until I was sixteen, but signs of war were coming. They said they needed me."

"So you were upset about being the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited about it?" Katara peeped out, completely entranced by the story.

"Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew that after I found out, everything started to change. My friends started to treat me different, like I've changed. But I was still… Me. Then, just as I started to feel better, something worse happened. I listened in on the monks meeting, and they decided to separate me from Monk Giatso and to send me to the Eastern Air Temple to complete my training."

"That's awful, Aang. I don't know what to say."

"How could they do that to me? They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" Aang's arrow began to glow as a gust of wind blew cinders around the cave.

"Careful Aang, hot cinders." I beckoned out and shielded Katara from the flames.

Aang regain composure and slumped back down, "I'm sorry I got so mad."

"You have a right to be angry after they sent you away like that." Katara spat out in distaste.

"Well, that's not exactly what happened. I was afraid and confused. I didn't know what to do. I never saw Giatso again. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me in the ice."

"You ran away." Katara stated, starring intensely at the Avatar. Something about his story reminded me of myself. A young child running away from pain and suffering; nothing is more fearful than a child who has experienced misery.

"Then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"You don't know what would've-" Katara peeped out desperately, but was cut off by a large yell.

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help. The fisherman was right; I did turn my back on the world."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

"Aang, have I ever told you I've been to the Air Temples?" My voice finally rung through the caves after a long spell of silence. The Avatar kept his back to me and stayed perfectly still, which I assumed was a sign to continue talking, "I've been to almost all of them: Eastern Air Temple, Western Air Temple, and even your home. I couldn't quite make it to the Northern Air Temple; the Fire Nation surrounded the base of the mountain. I scaled giant mountain ledges, climbed down ropes, everything just to get to your people's ancient homes. They were beautiful, the art, the living quarters, everything about them was like, something from a different world. Every time I visited one of your temples I could see signs of… Struggle. Scorch marks, stone broken unnaturally by wind, and broken everything. Your people fought back, and they didn't go down easy. They did everything in their power to fight back, but they couldn't hold back from the Fire Nation. The Fire Nation had the element of surprise, and they overpowered your people. If you would've stayed behind, they would've killed you too. If you were a fully realised Avatar, then you might've been able to stop them, but you're still just a boy. And it's better for you to be here right now, with us, so you can give this war a fighting chance. It was meant to be this way."

Aang let my words sink in before finally turning to face me, "You don't know that"

"I know it's meant to be this way." I repeated myself and rose to my feet.

"The world needs you now, you give people hope." Katara backed me up before rising as well. There was a small glitter in her eye, like the look that Tenki gives me. Care, that was it.

"Help! Oh please help!" A cry was heard from the mouth of the cave as a silhouette waved frantically.

Katara ran out towards a familiar figure. The fisherman's wife came scurrying in under the water bender's arm, "its okay, and your safe now."

"But my husband isn't. They haven't returned, they should've been back by now! And this storm is becoming a typhoon! They're caught out at sea!" The woman yelled out in a panic, grasping onto Katara like her life depended on it. All color drained from my face. Tenki was all I could think of. Damn, I should've made him stay!

"I'm going to find them." Aang rose to his feet with his staff in his hand confidently.

"I'm coming with you." I strung my bow over my back and joined the Avatar's side.

"I'm going too." Katara grabbed Appa's reigns.

"I'm staying here." The old woman plopped down beside the fire and refused to move.

Then that settles it. I couldn't help but feel a little disgusted by the woman; she came all the way here, worried sick about her husband, and then wants us to do the dirty work. I could understand that she was afraid, but at the same time, if she was as afraid as she was for the safety of her husband, she should come along. I tried not to think too much about it as I jumped onto Appa's saddle. Personally, I don't care what the woman does. All that matters to me is the safety of Tenki. Cursing several times under my breath, we soared into the storm once more. Tenki, please be all right.

The waves were high and furious. Winds blew like razor blades and the rain poured down resentfully. The elements around us were fiery and vengeful, and we were at its mercy. I had to hold down my hood as tightly as I could in order to keep it on my head. Aang and Katara both held onto Appa as tightly as they could and scanned over the raging sea.

Aang finally called out and pointed to a small, damaged vessel being tossed around violently. Waves would explode in unnatural movements, and at that moment, I knew it was them. I could see the fisherman and Sokka holding on to what was left to the bow as Tenki did everything that he could to keep the waves off of the boat. Even with Tenki's effort, the boat couldn't last another second in this torment. Aang steered Appa down to the fishing boat, and helped out Tenki as much as he could. I threw down a rope to Sokka and called out to grab on. He did as he was told and grabbed a hold of the fisherman and the rope before I yanked them onto Appa's saddle. With the two of them safe, Aang quickly grabbed hold of Tenki before one large monstrous wave split the boat in half. At the last moment, everyone was safe back on the saddle thanks to Aang. Tenki collapsed onto the saddle, coughing up a lung full of water as I threw myself to his side. I couldn't imagine how long he was battling that storm for single handed, and the exhaustion he must be feeling. He looked up at me for only a second, before his head hit the saddle once more.

"Sorry… Akuma. I tried…." Tenki coughed out before finally drifting off into unconsciousness.

"It's okay, Tenki. You did good…" I stroked his head in reassurance as I watched his eyes drift close.

For the time being, I held onto Tenki as Appa began to escape this storm. The waves were getting larger and larger, and Aang was trying all of his tricks to avoid the dangers. The trip was rough, and everyone was being thrown from side to side. It was becoming hard to hold onto Tenki, but I refused to let him go. I hugged onto him as tight as a mother would to her child and braced myself against the turbulence as best as I could. I yelled out to Aang to start to climb because the storm was becoming too much to handle. My heart was racing in my chest as I watched the terrified faces around me. We were in real danger. They all seemed to stare at the exact same thing as their jaws dropped. I looked ahead. A wave as high as any mountain towered over us. Aang air bended as hard as he could, but it was all in vain. The wave enveloped us without a second longer and violently threw us under water. The water stabbed at my skin with freezing needles and caused me to gasp out the air in my lungs. My eyes shut from the pain, my muscle froze in place. Finally, my mind drifted back to an old memory. A time when I saved someone from the icy waters of the North Pole. Tenki, so helpless, so young. His expression as he drifted under the waves at the North Pole drilled into my mind. Nothing could've described it except pure terror. My hand grasped onto Tenki tightly and pulled myself close to him; I won't let him die from the water he controls. I pulled off my belt and grabbed hold of his own belt and the saddle. With my own garment, I fashion a seat belt for him so that even in his unconscious state, he could stay safe on the saddle. I won't let you die, Tenki, I won't.

A bubble of air surrounded me and glued me down to the saddle with force. I wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but I gasped for air thankfully. I was disoriented and confused as the skies were in my vision once again. I rose up from the sea safe and sound on Appa back, and I gratefully took a gasp of fresh air like it was my last. The clear sky through the eye of the storm was a welcomed sight, but I made sure that everyone was on board as well. I did a quick head count and made sure everyone was alive and breathing. This eased my mind, but a secret danger lurked right around the corner. I glanced over the side of the saddle and to my surprised, I spotted a familiar warship. Zuko: of course he would be here to make it worse. I cursed under my breath and rose to my knees. I slowly watched the ship grow smaller, but it wasn't growing smaller fast enough.

Appa panted out heavily and Aang frantically yelled to his bison to go higher, but it was not use. His soak fur added another tonne to the poor animal. There were an extra three people on the saddle if you count Tenki, the sailor and me. We were too heavy for the bison. I could see the prince begin to pick up on our predicament as he called to his crew to prepare the canons. This only thickened our danger as the group began to panic again. If we could somehow lose some weight, any weight at all. I looked over at Tenki; his face was pale, his skin was shivering, and his body was frozen. It was a familiar state to me, since this was his exact condition when I pulled him out of the sea the first time. I bit down on my lip, and I knew what I had to do. I need to keep Tenki safe.

The feeling of falling was like seeing your crush, or the moment right before you were going to be sick. A fluttering in your stomach that was both terrifying and exhilarating. My limbs were limp to the air's will as my hair whipped out of my hood, flashing red before my eyes. I could hear a crowd cheer out my name and a few fingers graze my cloak's sleeve as I soared past them on my decent back to the sea. I flipped over in midair and watched Appa soar high into the sky. I was right; all he need was one last person. The group was helpless as they watched me disappear from their sights as they escaped the storm and the banished prince. Appa could fly without any problem now as they finally soared out of my sight. A smile crossed my lips as tears were lifted effortlessly from my eyes; the sight of Tenki, Katara, Sokka, and Aang safe was worth my risk. They will thank me later.

I accepted the piercing cold and breathless environment that followed as I was completely submerged underwater. Tenki… Take care of them… I'll see you again… Water pulled me into its abyss, and all I could see was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I gapped for breath loudly and frantically, my lungs being completely deprived of air. I never thought I would miss air so much. Recent events played through my mind once again like a broken record: everyone's screams, Tenki's pale face, and the fall. I glanced around the water and treaded for the time being. That really did happen. I checked the skies one last time, half expecting Appa and the others to come back for me, but there was nothing but rolling storm clouds. I couldn't be mad at them, since I did jump an unimaginable distance to my possible watery death. They were safe now and that was all that matter, but now I need a plan.

I quickly took note that Zuko's warship was only a short swim away from me. I could stow away on his ship before he was the wiser and wait from him to dock. From there, I could track down the Avatar's group without Zuko knowing and reunite with my friends. It wasn't my best plan, but I had to work with what I was dealt. Plus, jumping off of a flying bison probably wasn't the best plan either. I cursed my spontaneity in dangerous situations, but thanked my instinct for getting the group safe. Who knew I would risk my life for so many people?

I began to paddle towards the warship, being carefully not to make many splashing noises or to draw attention in my direction. This plan would have to involve a great deal of stealth and luck for it to work. Every move will have to be planned out in advance. My clothes weighed me down and offer me no protection from the chilling water. I shivered uncontrollably, and my lips lost all feeling, but I pressed forward. The help the swim, I readjusted my bow and quiver more comfortably for my arm movements. Although I had no arrows left from the fall, my bow and quiver meant too much to me to simply throw away to make swimming easier. Thankfully my swim was a short one, and in no time at all, I was beside the great vessel. From up close, it seemed a lot bigger and intimidating, but I tried to not let it get to me. I spotted the anchor a few yards away from me, which was just begging me to climb it. Smirking, I paddled over to the hanging chain and hoisted myself onto it. Safely on the anchors hook and grasping tightly onto the chain, I looked up. Now all I have to do is climb up, scurry across the deck, go below deck, hide with some provisions and wait. Seems doable. The climb was more tasking then I thought and I frequently stopped to take breathers and size up the rest of the climb. The chain would sway with the boats rocking and as I moved up it as well, which would cause it to knock on the boat's haul. I would stop and look up, expecting to see fire balls reign down on me with every clank of the anchor, but so far I've been unnoticed.

Just a couple more pulls and I was up. My arms ached and it took the very last bit of my strength to pull myself onto the deck. I panted heavily as I flopped myself down, my eyes were shut from exhaustion. My body was sure if it should shiver from the cold or if I should sweat from the exercise. Either way, I need to find food, water, a warm shelter, and fast. As my eyes drifted open, I was met with similar golden eyes and a scarred face. Oh shit.

"I saw you fall…" A low voice grumbled out as Zuko grasped onto my collar and pulled me up to his face, "Welcome aboard."

Everywhere ached. Was I hit by a cart? Or did Appa step on me? What happened last night? I could vaguely remember being on a boat, and a horrible storm. I was fighting a hurricane, all around me waves clawed at our ship and ripped us apart, and the thunder was deafening. And then Akuma came out of nowhere, and took Sokka and the fisherman away. She always seemed to show up to save the day, just like when she pulled me out of the sea the first time. Then I was in her arms, and that was it. I groaned out to Akuma, hoping she could hear me. She saved me again, before I even had the chance to pay her back. I groaned out to Akuma again, this time a bit louder. I don't know how I could thank her this time. And Katara, Aang, and Appa: how could I thank them? A final time I called out to Akuma. A cloth wiped away the sweat on my brow, and a smile cracked over my dry lips.

"Thanks, Akuma… You always look after me." I chuckled out and tried to grab her hand.

She drew back, like I knew she would, "Ummm, no sorry. I'm not Akuma…"

My eyes shot open. Katara kneeled close to me with a warm washcloth clasped in her hand. She gave me a sheepish grin and placed a hand on my shoulder. I fought against her hand and painfully sat up. My eyes searched the camp for any signs for my partner. Aang was practicing a few water bending techniques, and Sokka was fretfully starring at me. Everyone seemed a little tense, did something happen? Did something bad happen to the fisherman?

"You were out in that storm a long time. You need some rest and recovery-" Katara's voice was soothing, but I quickly cut her off.

"Is Akuma out hunting?" She probably getting some more meat for tonight or maybe we're low on water, she should be back soon, "Or… Or is she hurt? Where is she?"

The camp went completely silent. The three travelers looked back and forth from each other, shooting worried glances. Something was definitely up, something happened when I was unconscious. I was getting a little panicked now as I strained myself too hard. Biting down on my lip, I grabbed onto Katara's dress and looked her straight in the eye. She tried to avoid my gaze, but I yanked at her dress forcefully so that she would look back at me.

"Katara…" My voice was low and threatening, "Where. Is. Akuma?"

She stumbled on her words like a gapping goldfish, but Katara was still able to give me a response, "She's…Tenki, umm… Akuma is… Gone."

"Gone?" The word hit me in the stomach like a rock, "What do to you mean gone?"

"She…. Jumped off of Appa…" Katara sighed out and snapped her head away from me, "Appa couldn't handle all the people, and he was too heavy from the water. So she took the sacrifice upon herself and-"

"And you let her?!" My voice boomed out as I became hostile, "You let one of your own jump? What if it was Sokka who jumped? Or Aang! You would've flown back without a second thought! I bet it was because she was Fire Nation-"

"No one said that," Sokka grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me off of his sister, "No one said we let her jump because she's Fire Nation! We tried to come back for her when we could. Aang flew back once he dropped us off on land and he said she was gone. Zuko must've seen-"

"Zuko was there!" I pushed Sokka off of me and snarled, "She saved your life once standing up to those pirates, and now she saved you from Zuko?!"

"I'm so sorry, Tenki," Aang finally peeped out, approaching me with teary eyes, "When she jumped, we tried to grab her. I'm sorry, I should've gone back for her when she jumped."

"We wouldn't have been able to fly, Aang." Sokka interjected before turning back to me, "Akuma did what was best for the group, and for you…" From behind his back, Sokka pulled out a burgundy belt with a golden Fire Nation symbol, "She tied you to Appa right before she jumped I think. She didn't want you to fall off of Appa when she was gone. I don't think Akuma wanted to get picked up after, I think she wanted you safe."

All I could do was stare at the belt; Akuma's belt. The Fire Nation symbol glimmered in the afternoon sun which gave it a feeling of warmth and comfort, but all I saw was sacrifice. Why did she do that? Why did she risk herself again for me? The Fire Nation emblem: a symbol of oppression, war, and suffering. This symbol belongs to Akuma, but doesn't define her. Selfless, caring, and stupid as all hell, how dare she do this to me again? I quickly grabbed the belt from Sokka and wrapped it around my wrist. We just reunited with her, that very day, and now she's gone? For what, to save me? For the Avatar? For hope? I swear Akuma, I will find you again, and after I'm done beating the crap out of you, I will thank you for everything you did.

I looked up apologetically to Katara, "I'm sorry I got mad. It's inappropriate for me to act this way…"

By now the other two boys have left us, sensing that I've calmed down enough for Katara to handle. She smiled to me slightly and fixed her dress, "It's all right Tenki, if Aang or Sokka jumped, I would feel the same way. Do you think she's okay?"

I pondered for a moment, "I like to think so. Akuma can think quick on her feet, I'm sure she came up with some sort of plan… And I know she's a strong swimmer, she did drag me out of the ocean in the middle of a storm."

An awkward silence surrounded us. Birds chirped in the background along with Momo and Appa chattering about animal business. Katara eye contact with me the whole time, her eyes slanted with concern. I didn't really care about what she was thinking, I didn't want her pity. Akuma was alone, possibly dead, because of me. If I listened to her and didn't go on the fishing trip then there would've been enough room on Appa. I promise, Akuma, when you're back, I'll listen to you more. Katara breathed out slightly before finally breaking eye contact with me.

"Akuma and I went to look for Aang when he ran away," Katara finally broke the silence, "We found him in a cave, and she started talking about how she was at the Air Temples. Were you there too? With her?"

"Yeah, I was. We just finished a long boat ride and a hard mountain climb when we stumbled onto the Western Air Temple," I chuckled out slightly, thinking about Akuma's complaints on the boat, "It was amazing, the buildings were built upside down! I was a little shocked at first, I mean, you don't see upside down buildings every day. Akuma said that the Western Air Temple was one of the two temple that exclusively housed women, so it made sense why there were only female monk statues. It was the first Air Temple we went to, and Akuma went right to work. See, she scours the world, looking for different bending techniques and learns them. Then, she adapts them into Fire Bending techniques."

"Wait, I thought Akuma wasn't a fire bender?"

"She isn't, her father and mother were both fire benders, but she isn't. Akuma said that her parents taught her the proper form, kind of like a discipline thing, and that it was a part of her culture to be taught. But she was disgusted by the way her country used their culture, so she wanted to… 'purify' it somehow. So, she set out on a quest to learn from all the other Nations and their bending techniques. That's why she was outside the Northern Water Tribe, and that's how I met her," I paused for a moment to breath and recollect my thoughts, "At the Western Air Temple, we spent most of the time inside. I complained the whole time about it naturally, but she told me that if I wanted to go explore, I could. Akuma… All she did was read and read and read then practiced air bending. I felt bad leaving her alone, so I stayed by her side the whole time, coaching her through the diagrams. The motions were so… fluid, it was like she has been air bending her whole life. Once she got the hand of it, she'd incorporate some fire bending flair. And to be totally honest, it made fire bending look innocent. She was really purifying fire bending. It was… beautiful."

Katara stayed silent for one second, my words seeping into her thoughts, "… That's amazing. Do you think she could make fire bending… Desirable again?"

I looked up at the sky with a small smile, "Yeah, I think she can."

My cell was small, damp, and dark. I could lay down with my head touching on end and my feet touching the other. I shouldn't complain too much, I could still be swimming in freezing water. Zuko's men grabbed me without a second thought and threw me into this sorry excuse for a dungeon. My cell was the only cell in this room, and possibly the only cell on this ship. I guess Zuko only had one prisoner in mind. I sighed out, and my breath echoed over the metal walls. Alone at last, just like in the old days. I'm not sure if it was a refreshing feeling, but something was for certain, I had to get back to the group.

This definitely wasn't part of the plan…

The bar that held me seemed fortified with iron, welded with perfection. I couldn't expect less from a Fire Nation ship. I tapped the bars with my foot and listened: That was definitely iron steel. I grumbled out in frustration as my head rocked back against the fortified walls. I sat with my knees against my chest and tried to concentrate. How can I get away from this? If Zuko finds out whom I really am… He might take me back as a bonus with Aang. If he finds out what I did, he'd try to kill me. And what if he tortures me for answers? How long could I hold out before screaming? How can I get back to Tenki? As if someone read my concerns, a heavy duty door swung open. Great, company.

Zuko stormed into the room with his head held high. I was surprised to see Zuko alone, and without his uncle. He glared down onto me like I was an insect before approaching me in my lowly cell. I simply glared back at him, making sure to keep my hood low to hide any distinguishable features in my face. I watched him as he pulled over a chair and sat down in front of my cage door. He spun a key around his finger, teasing me and my patience. I growled out, I'm not in the mood to be teased.

"I told you I would be back, peasant," Zuko spat at me, "And don't expect escaping from me this time…"

I kept quiet as usual; I knew what he was going to try with me. He wants information about the Avatar. Why else would he keep me here?

"What is your name?" I stayed silent and stared at my warden, "Your Prince asked you your name! Answer peasant!"

"… I don't have a Prince anymore."

Zuko violently pounded on the bar of the cage, "You're Fire Nation! That means that you listen to me, the Prince."

"I don't consider myself Fire Nation anymore. I don't listen to any royalty." My voice was strong and confident despite my circumstance. I should be more flexible to Zuko's command, since I am at his mercy, but I refuse to back down to any oppressors. After all that him and his family have done, how can I ever listen to filth like this?

"Then you'll listen to your prison guard. After all, I have this…" From behind his back, Zuko pulled out a very familiar object to me.

"My bow…"

"That's right, if you want this back, then you'll answer a few questions for me…"

I bit down on my lip hard, swallowing down my rage. I won't give into this torment.

"I asked your name, peasant. Tell me."

"… Chun" It was the best I could come up with. Chun was a boy I went to school with when I was younger, but the name was unisex, so I'm sure it worked in this situation.

"Why are you with the Avatar, Chun?" Zuko pushed me further. I guess my name wasn't good enough for the Prince.

I simply looked Zuko in the eye and smirked smugly, my lips never parting to reveal my teeth. He would have to try harder than that in order to get information about Aang. The Prince repeated his question, but I stayed stoic and still. My amber eyes burned with his, the air around us lit into flames with the tension we were creating. We were reaching a boiling point. Zuko screamed his answer once more before throwing the chair at my cage door, bursting into thousands of pieces and scattered all over the room. I didn't even wince at his violent display; I staying in the exact same position and continued to smirk (not that he could see it). A few pieces came soaring into my cage, in hopes that it would startle me, but instead, I saw opportunity. I quickly spotted a large, sharpened remnant and snuck it into my sleeve before Zuko could notice my movement. This may help me escape.

Zuko breathed out a line of smoke, calming himself down from his outburst, "Chun, you have to understand… We're the same kin, we're both Fire Nation at heart, even if we're both away from our home. But I would like to return home, and with your help we can return home together, as heroes…"

This struck me right in the heart. I rose to my feet and approached the cage door, and raised my head. Zuko was now looking right into the eyes of a woman who has nothing left to loose, a lost soul, a murderer. The Prince didn't seem fazed by my threatening display, but instead, returned the gaze with the same intensity as I opened my mouth to speak.

"There is no home left for me… Your family made sure to take all of that away from me…"

Iroh must've heard the commotion, because he soon popped in a curious into our low lit room. Zuko didn't turn to face his uncle. He was locked in a glaring contest with me, and my opponent was relentless. Iroh sensed our tension and skillfully broke it up without any hitches.

"Prince Zuko, the Captain is asking for you. He wants to know which direction you want to head now that our ship is fixed."

Prince Zuko roared out, and before leaving the room, pointed a finger into my shoulder through the bars, "I'll be back for you, but you're not going anywhere, are you?"

The Prince left like a temperamental child: he stomped his feet all the way to the exit and slammed the door as he left. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity and flopped back down into a sitting position. I didn't even notice Iroh was still in his room before he cleared his throat. It caught me off guard, and my gaze jumped back up. He was holding a tray with some tea cups and a kettle. His warming smile was a little offsetting, since I was technically his prisoner. What was he up to?

"I thought you might like to share a cup of tea with me, Akuma," He sat down in front of my cell and began to arrange the setting, "You look like you've had a rough day."

I nodded to the old man. A cup of tea would be nice. I watched him pour two cups of tea and hand one over to me. He pushed it through the gaps of my bars, which was the most polite way he could hand a prisoner a cup of tea I guess. I graciously took the steaming cup and sipped quietly as Iroh watched his 'guest'. As the flavor hit my tongue, my eyes lit up.

"White dragon tea…" I mumbled and glanced up at Iroh, "This is my favorite, and you served this to me when…"

Iroh picked up his own cup and peacefully sipped, "Yes, that seems like so long ago…"

"You remembered?"

"Of course! That was a defining moment in your life, as it was for me as well. But now, look at you, you're all grown up! What have you been up to as of late?" It was really as if I was talking to an old friend.

"Well… I've been around the world. I have friends now too."

"Yes, friends with the Avatar. Strange how our destinies are intertwined with each other once again…" Iroh smirked and leaned forward.

I snickered at this comment and worked on my tea once again, "Yes, maybe next time we meet, we can actually be on the same side, and not enemies."

Iroh let out a hearty guffaw and refilled my cup, "I don't see you as my enemy. You are my guest on this ship, just like you were my guest at the palace."

"Maybe you can give me a better room then…" I huffed out and shrunk down, remembering where I really was.

"I'm sorry about my nephew… He is a complicated young man, just like you're a complicated young woman. At heart, you aren't much different…"

I was ready to fight back with a rebuttal, but nothing came back. Iroh made a valid point, and as much as I hated to admit, he was right. Although Zuko was banished against his own free will, we were both outcasts, doomed to chase after our own ridiculous dreams. We both had terrible pasts and were taboo to speak about. He wore his shame on his face, and I chose to hide mine under my hood. The more I looked into it, the more similar we seemed. I cursed under my breath; how could I be relating with the enemy? He locked me up in here, he'll do great evils, and he doesn't care for anyone, but himself. That's where we are different.

"I brought you some bread as well, Akuma. You look hungry and tired," Iroh rose to his feet and bowed to me, "You should rest before my nephew comes back for you. Thank you for sharing tea with me. I will come back tomorrow with breakfast."

Without another word, Iroh left. My eyes were locked onto the fresh bread sitting right outside my cell, tempting me with its flaky crust. I lunged for it like an animal and kept it close like someone wanted to take it from me. I also brought in the tea kettle Iroh left for me to set up a small dinner for myself. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. After all, I will have to survive in this hell hole until I can escape.

And I will escape.


End file.
